


𝒊𝒎 𝒔𝒐 𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒅, skam evak + remakes

by MythologicalNeptune



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, This is very short, crisana, i cant find crisana tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalNeptune/pseuds/MythologicalNeptune
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YIekztrgTMthis is the shortest video ive made :)the video includes-Lucas and Eliott-Matteo and David-Martino and Niccolò-Robbe and Sander-Isak and Even- Cris and Joanahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YIekztrgTM
Relationships: Cris / Joana, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 7





	𝒊𝒎 𝒔𝒐 𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒅, skam evak + remakes

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YIekztrgTM 

-Lucas and Eliott   
-Matteo and David  
-Martino and Niccolò   
-Robbe and Sander   
-Isak and Even   
\- Cris and Joana

i have got two other videos in my private on youtube :) strangers and adore you.


End file.
